Kill Count
This is a page to keep track of all the murder, suicides and deaths on Reign. Not be confused with the Attempted Murders page, or Death Count. ** King Henry's Kill Count ** Queen Catherine's Kill Count ** Mary Stuart's Kill Count ** Francis' Kill Count ** Sebastian's Kill Count Murdered King Henry ''- (31} + War'' * Queen's Hitman - hung for attempting to kill Mary Stuart, and Sebastian. For King and Country. * Guard - Beheaded for telling the truth and willing to testify agents Diane de Poitiers. Inquisition. * Archduke of Bohemia - Defenestration while making out. Dirty Laundry. * A Servant Girl - Thrown out of a window. Monsters. * Anne - Henry choked Anne, a hired prostitute after having intercourse with her and Lady Kenna. Monsters. * Castle guard - Hired to murder him. Long Live The King. * Travis - Sword though the chest. Slaughter Of Innocence. * 2 dozen soldiers - Blow up for a display of entertainment. Slaughter Of Innocence. Queen Catherine ''- (28)'' * Colin MacPhail - Executed for the attempted rape of Queen Marry. Snakes in the Garden. * 11 Italian Men - Poisoned for attempting to kidnap her children. Left Behind. * Lady Aylee - Poisoned, drinking from a mug intended for Lady Kenna. Fated. * Lord McKenzie - Throat slit by an armed soldier on orders of the Queen. Liege Lord. * Liam O'Mally - Throat slit by an armed soldier on orders of the Queen. Liege Lord. * 10 Scottish Men - Murdered at a whore house to stop a rebelion agenst France. Liege Lord. * Diane de Poitiers - Choked to death or murdering Catherine's twin daughters. Banished. * The Butcher - Agreed to his beheading, knowing his was innocent. Succession. * Martel de Guise - Ordered his death, appeared as a suicide. With Friends Like These ' King Francis' ''- (25) + War'' * Tomás of Portugal - Killed with an arrow after attempted murder, and abuse towards Mary Stuart. Hearts and Minds. * Count Vincent - Cut off his hand after attempting to rape Mary Stuart. Left Behind. * Dozen English soldiers - During the battle for Calais. Higher Ground. * King Henry - In a jousting match, Francis purposely aimed for his father's head. Slaughter Of Innocence. * 12 Protestants - Ordered their hanging for causing a riot that resulted in the death of 2 Castle Guards. Mercy. * 9 Assassins - Ordered their executions for their involvement in the Rape of Mary Stuart. Mercy. * King Antoine's bodyguard - Murdered him infront of King Antoine to keep Mary's country safe. Extreme Measures. Sebastian ''- (11)'' * Blood Priest - Killed with an arrow after requesting Bash sacrifice someone. Chosen. * Thief - Pushed off a cliff when he discovered Bash's identity. Chosen. * 2 Soldiers - killed with a swords in self-defence. Consummation. * The Darkness - Axe to the face in self-defence. Slaughter Of Innocence. * Servant Girl - Stabbed her to stop her from infecting more people. The Plague. * Lord Montgomery - Stabbed in the chest for knowing too much valuable information about the Crown. Acts of War. * Clarissa Delacroix - Poisoned her in the hopes it would save Francis' life. Reversal of Fortune. * Protestant Rebels - Attacked a Catholic church, and took young boys prisoners. Abandoned. * Christophe - After finding out he was the Heart Killer. Safe Passage. Queen Mary ''- (10)'' * Count Vincent - Stabbed in the throat after he attempted to rape her. Left Behind. * Clarissa - Killed with a rock to the head after threatening to murder Prince' Charles & Henry. Royal Blood. (Death Pending) * Cortenza de' Medici - Had her killed by John Prevo to cover up her tracks from Catherine. Higher Ground. * Lord Eduard Narcisse - Locked him up with infected member of court for murder. The Plague. * Severin - Order his throat slit for her rape. Mercy. * 2 Assassins - Order their throats slit for her attempted rape. Mercy. * Munro - Stabbed him in the neck and chest. Intruders. * Clan Gordon's Guard - Slashed him in the chest.With Friends Like These * Earl of Clan Gordon - Order his death for her kidnapping rape. With Friends Like These Lord Narcisse ''- (16)'' * The Purvilon Family - Had them killed on his behalf. The Plague. * Caroline DeNani - Had her killed on his behalf. The Prince of the Blood. * Duke of Guise - Ordered his assassination. The End of Mourning. * Cedric - To keep his secret. Our Undoing. * 1 English Guard - Stabbed in the chest, and stabbed another in the arm. Spiders In a Jar. Louis Condé ''- (3)'' * Severin - Slit his throat for the rape of Mary Stuart. Mercy. * 2 Assassins - Slit their throats for the attempted rape of Mary Stuart. Mercy. King Antoine ''- (1)'' * Duke of Guise - Ordered his assassination The End of Mourning. Clarissa ''- (3)'' * Thief - Had him executed in place of Colin. Pilot. * Lady Aylee - Pushed her off the second floor. Fated. * Maid - Snaped her neck when trying to stay hidden. Royal Blood. Lady Greer ''- (1)'' * Italian Man - Stabbed in the chest after attempted to rape her. Left Behind. Lady Lola ''- (1)'' * Uncle Bartos - Pushed into a spike during a fight. Long Live The King. Leith Bayard ''- (11) + War'' * Italian Man - Slit his throat after attempting to rape Greer of Kimross. Left Behind. * Dozen English soldiers + During the fight for Calais. Higher Ground. * 8 Red Knights - Between him and 3 other King's Guards. Intruders. * 2 Red Knights - Shot with arrows in French Court. Spiders In a Jar. Olivia D'Amencourt ''- (1)'' * Father Leduc - Stabbed in he chest wile trying to wake Olivia from a nightmare. Dirty Laundry. Diane de Poitiers ''- (2)'' * Emone of Valois - Open a window, knowing she would freeze to death. Banished. * Henriette of Valois - Open a window, knowing she would freeze to death. Banished. Queen Elizabeth ''- (52)'' * Joseph Tudor - On her order. Strange Bedfellow. * Lady Lola - On her order for involvement in her assassinations attempt. Spiders In a Jar. * Quietly ordered the death's of 50 Nobals. A Grain Of Deception. James Stuart ''- (1)'' * Earl of Clan Gordon - Odeed by Queen Mary With Friends Like These Dead Executed * Sara D'Piro - Burned alive/arrow for attempted murder on Queen Mary. Chosen * Robert De'Pyro - Burned alive for attempted murder on Queen Mary. Chosen. * Corrupt Deputy - Hanged for attempted assassination of Sebastian. Reversal of Fortune. * General Renaude - Hanged High Treason agents to Crown. Burn. Natural Cause of Death * Isobel Derant - Complications after giving birth. Sacrifice. * Pascal - Infected by the Plague. The Plague. * Marie de Guise - Possibly from her own sickness, but undetermined. The Price. Suicide * Gale Hemsworth A Chill in the Air. * Lady Estelle Narcisse The Lamb and the Slaughter. * Jacob Rivell Mercy. * Catherine's Decoy Three Queens, Two Tigers. * Amy Dudley Wedlock. * Father Ashby Spiders In a Jar. * Reneé With Friends Like These Murdered * Yvette Castleroy - Drank Poisoned water. The Plague. * The Purvilon Family - Drank Poisoned water. The Plague. * Emile Condé - Beaten to death by Catholic thugs. Blood for Blood. * 2 Castle Servant - Had their hearts ripped out by a murdered. Betrothed. * Two Unseen Farmers - Had their hearts ripped out by a murderer. In A Clearing. * General Gaghan - Poisoned by The Red Knights at a dinner party. To The Death. * 12 French Generals - Poisoned by The Red Knights at a dinner party. To The Death. * Delphine - Stabbed by Christophe to keep his secret. Safe Passage. * Thierry Huguenot - Strung up, and burned alive. Possibly tortured. Spiders In a Jar. References }} Category:Season 1 Category:Deceased Category:Season 2 Category:Reign Category:Kill Count